


Always

by under_sail



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Post-Game(s), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheik is Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_sail/pseuds/under_sail
Summary: It's been months since Link's seen his Princess.Little did he know, she's been under his nose the entire time.(Just a short one shot of reuniting Link and Zelda)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Always

Sheik had dreamt of the day she could finally rid herself of the disguise that had protected her from Ganondorf’s spies. The thin piece of fabric that had separated her from hers got a hero for all these months. She _wanted_ him to know it was her, his Princess, all this time, desperate for him to know that she hadn’t been taken by the evil that swarmed over Hyrule. When Link finally conquered Ganondorf, she knew it wouldn’t be long until she could reunite with her Hero.

She had been by his side during the final battle, when they called upon the six sages together to help seal Ganondorf’s evil away. Her Hero had fought valiantly as ever, well aware of the weight the outcome of this battle had both on his shoulders and the fate of Hyrule. He struck his final blow gracefully, yet powerfully, slicing through the monster Ganon in one fell swoop, banishing Ganondorf in the process.

Link stood in the now empty battlefield, speckled with sweat and dirt, his shoulders rising and falling as he caught his breath. He drove the Master Sword into the earth beside him, wiping his brow with his hand.

Sheik watched him recover from his battle, admiring how brave he could be for not only his homeland, but the princess he so desperately wanted to save. The princess that stood only a few meters behind him, and had stayed with him through his journey towards Ganondorf’s defeat, quietly guiding him towards success every step of the way.

She had so desperately waited for the moment she’d be safe to reveal herself to him, to show him that she’d been there, safe, all along. It took every ounce of her being to not shed the scarf that concealed her face right then and there; tear it off and run straight into his arms.

The Hero withdrew his sword from it’s place in the earth, and slid it into it’s sheath on his belt. He nodded to himself for a moment, proud of the work he’d done on the field. But he hadn’t finished his mission- he still had to find Zelda. He sighed to himself a little, he’d expected to find Zelda with Ganondorf, but maybe he’d hidden her away somewhere- regardless, it was his duty to save her.

Little did he know, she’d been under his nose the entire time. And just as desperate to find him as he wanted to find her.

Sheik walked towards her hero, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done well, Link. You deserve to rest.”

He nodded in response, turning to face the Sheikah warrior who had helped him along his journey. Something about them seemed familiar, but not enough to arouse any suspicion from him. His guide removed their hand, and turned to lead him from the ruined battlefield. Link silently followed behind Sheik, lost in thought as he stared at the ground.

 _I **must** find Zelda._ He reminded himself; his sworn duty as the Princess’s knight.

His gaze drifted towards Sheik, watching their long braid sway in the wind as they mounted their steed. Sheik’s nimble limbs slipping into the saddle, and slipping their hands into the reins. Link followed soon after, mounting Epona with ease, and slipping his feet into his stirrups. He slipped his fingers into Epona’s mane, gently weaving them into her long locks. His steed had grown to know him so well that they hardly needed reins to understand one another. He lightly nudged the mare with his heel, spurring her onwards as he and Sheik rode for Hateno.

* * *

They arrived a few hours later, the sun finishing it’s journey under the horizon as they rewarded their horses for the long trip. Link gathered a few apples from a nearby tree, handing one to Sheik. He broke his own in half, offering part to Epona, who happily chomped down on the sweet treat. Link smiled softly, and rubbed Epona’s snout, he knew she would always stay by his side.

Sheik was tending to her own horse, relieving it of it’s tack and treating it to a drink of water and an apple Link has handed her. She watched as Link tended to Epona, smiling under her scarves as he happily fed her apple after apple.

Sheik, or Zelda for that matter, loved how kind Link was. Not only to his dear horse, but to every individual her met on his journeys. His eyes twinkled under the moonlight, and it made Zelda’s heart warm.

“There’s something I need to show you...” she whispered, stepping away from her horse.

Link’s ears perked up slightly, and he glanced over at Sheik. _Is everything alright?_ He signed, stepping towards them. Sheik’s head was slightly lowered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She nodded, before turning to walk out of the stables. Link quickly followed after her, eager to know what Sheik had to tell him.

She lead him through the clearing and towards his house, taking long, elegant strides. She reached the threshold of the door, and gently placed her hand upon it, glancing back to see if Link was alright with her entering the house. He paused for a moment, questioning what it was Sheik wanted to show him. He slowly nodded in response to their inquisitive look. Sheik stared back at him with determination and a hint of longing.

She let him walk inside before her, shutting the door softly once they’d both crossed over the threshold. She batted her eyes a few times, feeling her heart rate rocket as the reality of what he was about to do settled on her. Sheik watched Link for a moment, takingg in the intrigued looking in his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that looked at her with all the love in the world so many months ago. Now they were full of pain and longing. The fight against Ganondorf has hardened him; his eyes carried the grief of loosing his Princess and the sight of hundreds of battles.

She cleared her throat. “You still search for Princess Zelda?”

Link nodded in response. Sheik knew he held two goals during his quest. The first was to defeat and banish Ganondorf. The second: find Zelda.

“I can show you where she is.”

Link looked up at Sheik, confusion building in his mind. Had Sheik known all along where his Princess was? Was Sheik hiding her from him; had they betrayed the trust they’d built over their journey together solely to hide Zelda? _No, that isn’t right._ Link thought to himself. Sheik had told him they wanted nothing more than for Zelda to return home to him, safe once more. He quickly signed with one hand. _Where_?

Sheik reached a hand up towards her head wraps, lightly tugging at the bands of fabric that covered her hair. Her locks of golden hair quickly fell free of their bindings, settling around her eyes, and delicately framing her face. Link’s eyes widened in shock, reaching out a hand to stop them from revealing any more of their face, the other hand signing frantically. _Your identity, you mustn’t reveal it_ , _not even to me._

Sheik smiled under the wrappings still covering her mouth. “It’s safe now, Link... Besides,” she chuckled to herself, before whispering playfully, “I promised you I’d show you where Zelda is...”

Link nodded again, removing his hand. He didn’t quite understand what Sheik was telling him, but he was willing to listen. Sheik reached her hands around the back of her head, loosening the fabric that covered her mouth and nose. Slowly, she pulled it down, revealing her full face to him for the first time in months. Link’s eyes widened and he struggled to form the familiar shapes with his hands. Suddenly, the words he fought to form slipped from his lips.

“Zelda?”

His Princess stood before him. It had been Sheik the entire time. She nodded, smiling gingerly as she pulled the scarves free from her neck.

“Yes, Link.”

He reached a hand out to her, cupping her cheek in his hand as if to feel if she was real. Zelda, _his_ Zelda had been with him the entire time. By his side, guiding him towards victory. It almost made him chuckle. He should’ve seen this coming. His Princess has always been cunning, witty, and... beautiful. She was every bit as beautiful as the last time he’d seen her.

Zelda leaned into Link’s touch, closing her eyes for a moment. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier...” she reached her hand up, placing it gently on top of his. Their hands hadn’t touched like this since the day Ganondorf’s assault began. Since she disappeared from him.

He relished every moment of it, and stared longingly at her as her eyes fluttered back open to meet his. He signed with a small smile. _I understand._

Suddenly, a small tear slipped from Zelda’s eye, running down her face. Link gently swiped his thumb across her cheek, brushing it off. She smiled again, opening her mouth to speak. Before a word could slip out, Link’s lips tenderly met her own, and she melted into him. His arm slipped around her, pulling his Princess towards him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes as they lazily opened.

He should’ve known. The way Sheik had been so comfortable around him the moment they met. How Sheik already knew everything about him there was to know. The way Sheik would tease him with stray Deku nuts, and vanish as soon as they’d arrived. How he would play his Ocarina, and Sheik a lyre, making beautiful music together for hours. No one but his Princess knew that side of him. Her eyes stared up at him with admiration, her green eyes seas of pure love and longing for what she’d lost so many months ago. Link placed another tender kiss on her lips.

“Zelda...” he whispered, “it’s been... you all this time.”

She smiled softly. “Always...”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written any selectively mute Link pieces before, but I hope you guys enjoy! If this is well received, I might write some follow up pieces- maybe make it a series. Enjoy!!


End file.
